A dialysis room provided in a medical facility such as a hospital is equipped with a plurality of dialysis apparatuses as blood purification apparatuses used in dialysis treatment or the like, so that dialysis treatment (blood purification treatment) is given to many patients in the dialysis room. As disclosed by PTL 1, for example, each of the dialysis apparatuses is connected to a central monitoring apparatus including a server and a terminal and is capable of receiving various pieces of information on the patient that are held by the central monitoring apparatus, so that treatment conditions and operational settings can be determined for each of the patients. An example of a device may be located within PTL 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-205827 the teachings of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.